


Ether Seasickness or nervousness

by Flowergirl2201



Series: The Tales Of A Prince and A Freedom Fighter [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crushes, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Jet, Oblivious Zuko, One Shot, Romance, introspective, lovestruck idiots, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: Jetko Renaissance Week: ConfessionsZuko had never felt seasick before meeting Jet, but Iroh has a different explanation.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The Tales Of A Prince and A Freedom Fighter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967851
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Jetko Renaissance Week





	Ether Seasickness or nervousness

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story

Zuko had never gotten seasick before, after all the time he had spent on boats you would have thought that he would have gotten sea sick before now and yet here he was. 

Of course Uncle didn’t believe that it was seasickness, he thought that Zuko was just nervous, and it seemed like he had a pretty good idea of what Zuko was nervous about. 

Zuko had been spending time with Jet to try and take his mind off his stomach, but it didn’t seem to be working very well. Whenever he looked at Jet it always seemed to get worse. But he liked spending time with Jet. 

Uncle eventually told Zuko what he thought about how he was feeling and it all made since. 

He felt a lot better after he told Jet that he loved him, and it turned out Jet felt the same way.


End file.
